


明日の歌が響く

by mesmocorpo



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmocorpo/pseuds/mesmocorpo
Summary: 踏出新一步的母亲和孩子
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida & Takaishi Natsuko | Nancy Takaishi
Kudos: 3





	明日の歌が響く

**Author's Note:**

> 高石田母子，高石奈津子&石田大和，无cp  
> 时间为DAtv结束后不久  
> 海量私设私货，包括石田家的房屋布局  
> 部分设定确实参考广播剧.2002年3月.石田ヤマト（B站BV1Kx411K7yM）

一切皆是发自内心、源于真情。

然而，思念与行动之间、行为与行为之间为何会产生矛盾？

曲起指节叩响门扉时毫无迟疑，却仿佛不希望有谁能听见，上肢紧绷克制着力道，肉体碰撞金属门板仅仅发出微小的声音。

等待约莫半分钟，屋内悄无声息，没有人应声，没有人出来迎接。

意料之中。方才，公寓楼下，她与数日前才见过面的前夫相遇，对方告诉说那孩子这会儿还在睡。只是，如果那孩子突然醒来了的话，她不希望吓着他，所以她试着敲了门。没有回应。他在睡觉，嗯，这样很好，病人就应该好好休息。于是奈津子用手心里握了一路的、沾染体温的钥匙打开门。

奈津子不是第一次来到御台场的这个家。

最近一次并不是在御台场小学校组织露营那时——没错，为了让岳能和哥哥一起出发去露营地，她确实提前一天将他送到了“石田”家，只是当时她没有上楼，更没有进到房间里；也不是在孩子们从数码世界归来那时——那天她即使怀揣迷茫，依然牵着岳的手带他回到了三轩茶屋的住所。奈津子是在更久之前来过这里，为了办理财产住所学校等等的相关手续——离婚了，分开了，搬家了，反而使得需要二人一道参与打理的琐事暂时增加，简直令那时的他们难以忍受。而一切又都飞快地结束，都已经过去，已经变得太过遥远，记忆变得模糊不清，身体亦没有触感残留。

进入玄关的片刻间，鼻尖嗅到的是她现在完全不熟悉的味道，陌生的气息迎面而来。

打开鞋柜的一扇柜门，看见里面摆放了几双大小不同的运动鞋，边缘都蹭得起毛，不新。奈津子合上这扇柜门，打开相邻的一扇，看见访客用的拖鞋，她拿出来换上。

相比由母子两人居住、宽阔空旷得甚至令人感到寂寞的高石家，石田家这间靠近富士电视台大楼的2DK格局公寓较为狭小。奈津子穿过走廊，出现在她视野中的餐桌上空空荡荡，一旁书籍资料、海报通告、磁带录像带之类的杂物垒高或是装箱，全部靠墙堆放，一眼望去不显得凌乱，细看却能发现它们的摆放毫无规律。她想象得出，昨晚或是今早，微微蹙眉的男人不熟练地将餐室里散乱的东西强行收纳的情景。她把提包放在一张餐椅上，开窗通风，接着绕到厨房，确认水池里没有剩下未清洁的碗筷，做好过会儿来检查冰箱里食材保质期的打算。

回到走廊，进入盥洗室，看见洗衣机放在这儿，洗衣结束的小灯闪烁。奈津子打开盖子，面对其中搅和在一起清洗甩干、咸菜一样皱巴巴、还相互纠缠拧得死紧的衬衫、短袜和平角内裤坦诚表露出几分嫌弃，伸手将它们取出到晾衣娄子里。

走廊另一侧有两扇门，门上均没有任何装饰，凭遥远的印象选择了其中一扇房门打开，站在空无一人的房间门口，望见清晨明丽的阳光越过窗户窗沿，落在被褥整理得歪歪扭扭的单人床上，理所当然没有挽回房内各处明显是随手一塞的衣物和文件夹的混乱。架子上CD则如同她一直以来所知晓的那般，整齐排列。

她静静地站了一会儿，看了一会儿，然后后退，关上门。

闹钟响起，大和抬起软绵绵的、好像连接的不是自己身体的手臂，伸出被窝摸索，切断听起来十分烦躁的铃声。

医嘱吃药时间到了，他需要起床吃点东西垫垫胃。今天是星期六。不过爸爸周六总要加班。灶台上应该留有煮得软糊的白粥。白粥没味道。他不介意。生病时吃什么都乏味得很。但如果能从冰箱或橱柜翻出个橘子果冻黄桃罐头之类的就好了。

口腔和喉咙的黏膜热得发干，大和觉得自己得先喝点水。

慢慢坐起身，忍耐似乎是从颅腔深处传来的隐隐痛楚，大和等待晕眩感缓和，习惯头部的沉重与周身的热度。厚厚的窗帘遮光性良好，即使太阳升起，没有开灯的房间依然保持某种程度的昏暗，他没能第一时间在床边找到他的拖鞋。

门外传来动静。这个时间爸爸肯定已经出门了，家里不该有其他人。大和以为是生病导致的错觉，或许是耳鸣？他用难以运转的大脑使劲思考拖鞋去了哪，坐在床沿，晃动赤裸的脚往床底探，当足尖碰触到什么的同时，外面类似敲击声的异响消失。

随后，没有上锁的房间门直接从外侧被打开了。

“阿和？”

那是自从下定决心的那一日起，就教训自己不可以执着、却无可避免持续思念着的那一人的嗓音。男孩错愕地注视门口纤细的身影。

“妈……妈？”

难以置信。

难道是烧糊涂了？脑子坏掉了？出现幻觉了？还是说自己久违生个病就意外病重到眼前浮现走马灯的地步？是不是差一点就快要死掉？

然而，随同流泻入房间的自然光芒令房间变得明亮，母亲的面孔没有消失，在大和眼中愈发清晰。

她走来，将带进屋的东西——水壶、杯子、温度计等等——石田家没有托盘，她徒手稳稳拿着它们，将它们放在床头。在男孩还没回过神时，她抬起手心试了试他额头的温度。寻常温度的指腹与掌心轻柔地碰触发烫的皮肤，好像一片微凉羽毛拂过，于一次呼吸之后再度飞离，短暂得叫人更加恍惚。但是，当母亲递来一杯水时，大和条件反射地接过了。

“先喝点水。吃过饭，服了药再继续睡吧。”

第一口清凉的水滑入喉咙，大和才意识到自己真是渴坏了。他有点凶猛地一口气将手中水杯里的水喝了个干净，感受液体在四肢百骸流淌，滋润头脑变得清明些许，定睛去看，母亲依然在他面前。

现在他终于相信这是真的了。

大和忍不住用嘶哑的声音问道。

“为什么……”

为什么你会在这里？

如果大和此刻留有更多思考的余力，他就会发现，母亲注视着他的目光和与他说话的声音并不激烈，也并不平静，“你烧得厉害，阿和。”却是复杂的、又无可置疑地渗透了温柔，“以防万一，需要有人陪在你身边。”

“那岳怎么办？”

大和近乎本能地回问，无视喉部的不适。

对此投来的是深深一眼。不同深浅、明暗、浓淡的蓝色于对视双眸中交织，由表层直抵深处。

母亲又为他接上半杯水，让他可以慢慢地继续喝几口，“岳没有来。我拜托了开书店的朋友——”她提到一个名字，男孩有模糊印象，“——帮我照看岳。岳今天会在那儿写作业或者看书，和我朋友他们一起吃午餐。”我迟些时候去接他回家。她解释。

顿了顿，补充：“他非常想要过来。但是你还在生病，阿和。等你好起来，你们会见面的。”

（岳……）

忘了自己在发烧，大和习惯性地点头，才动作一下，晕眩与钝痛便由内侧凶狠地发起轰击。他眯眼，皱眉忍耐，双手握紧杯子，模糊地发出一声嗯代替回应。

母亲担心地看着她的儿子，半蹲下身伸手替他勾出不知怎么就给踢到床下的拖鞋。过了几分钟，能看出男孩没有那么难受了，她才直起身，取回杯子。

“我煮了乌冬，你吃一点再吃药，然后多睡会儿——好吗？”

“好……”大和抿了抿嘴。

不同于爸爸煮的白粥，煮得很软的乌冬是曾经的石田家母亲版病号饭。搭配的汤汁既不是关东的鲣鱼风味，也不是关西的昆布风味，比那些更为清淡，没有用酱油作为汤底，仅仅是在沸开的白水里加入各种蔬菜煮透，用盐简单调味后打个鸡蛋进去搅散，最后浇在煮好捞起的乌冬上，便完成了。对于平日的餐桌来说，它太过寡淡。不讲究特别的技巧或食材，这是只有生病时才会出现在面前的料理。

“我开动了。”他小声说，缓减嘶哑。

作为时间上来说稍显得早了点的午饭，刚刚煮好的清汤、蔬菜和乌冬，冒出的热气烘在发热的脸颊上，热乎乎地通过喉咙滑下肚去，大和觉得自己身上快要冒出汗来。

病号饭的享用可没有频繁到足够让味道和记忆产生联结的地步，不会纤细到足以代表厨艺的程度，从哪方面来看都无关乎所谓母亲的味道，甚至现在放入口中，细嚼慢咽，再坦诚来讲，实在难以做出“美味”的评价。

只是，能够像四年前一样，和母亲——和妈妈在同一张餐桌上、吃妈妈做的饭，单是如此就让男孩心口颤动，眼眶不由得泛起酸楚。

病痛似乎没有影响食欲，吃干净一碗乌冬后，拆了个320g装的桃子罐头一人一半，然后没有抗拒也不需诱哄地，服用了昨天去医院看病后带回来的冲剂和药锭，量过一次体温，男孩很快又觉得困了。

奈津子清理碗具时大和换了套睡衣，她捧着脸盆和毛巾来到卧室时男孩已经再度躺下，缩在被子里露出半个脑袋，两只蓝眼睛迷迷糊糊，不知怎么有点顽固地看着她。

她拧干毛巾往男孩额头上放，在意水的温度会不会凉得难受，低低地确认“可以吗”，得到一声隔着被子的轻嗯。

“我在这里陪着你，直到你睡着？”

半分钟的沉默。

嗯。

她的心得以舒展，“好好睡吧。”

嗯。

作为母亲照顾生病的儿子，守候他那不怎么安稳的睡眠，因孩子发烧泛红的脸颊而担心不已，对奈津子而言算不上全然陌生的情形，但确实不是常有的体验。

她的两个儿子出生时都健健康康，长大一点后能跑能跳，在外玩耍跌个跤蹭破个皮受点小伤总归平常，此外的生病次数却不多，该是归功于早睡早起不挑食勤洗手等日常好习惯的缘故。至少，独立抚养岳的四年里，她几乎没有因为小孩生病痛而焦头烂额过，尽管她时不时紧张于小儿子落下的泪水——毕竟，幼小的孩子跟糖块儿似的，哭了仿佛就要化了。

不过，话又说回来，四年里，即使岳生了病，她也没有为此特地通知裕明。

相对地，裕明也从没有为了大和生病这样的理由来联系她。是这几年里他们的大儿子没有生过病，还是生病了但没有告诉她，其实她是不知道的。

她怎么会知道呢？

当初，决定孩子们将和谁生活的那一天，他们迟迟做不了决定。

明明离婚的心意是如此坚决，甚至允许原不是时间表上预定事项的争吵发酵，思考亲密之人的未来时却无法避免地产生动摇。他们已经互相造成了伤害，孩子们非常难过，她明白的。离婚前的那一年里，她不是没有意识到大儿子的话越来越少，和他们之间渐渐失去交流，可那时她筋疲力尽无力应对，汹涌的情绪太过容易波及他人，这也令她惶恐。于是在迁怒和回避中，她选择了后者。没想到的是，年幼的岳就算什么都不跟他说也愿意黏在她身旁，再开口已经能挑准他们心情难得平和的时刻。而在那一天到来之前，大和依然牵着岳的手，大一点的小孩抱住小一点的孩子微笑，却不再与父母分享喜怒哀乐。

但是，那一天，大和代替犹豫的父母做出了决定，代替他们做出了选择。 

他们分开了。

搬家后的第一年，夜晚，奈津子坐在床边为唯一的听众讲述睡前故事，讲一天里能够看见四十三次日落星球上的玫瑰，讲化为广玉兰树叶的女孩们将原野的声音缝进扣眼儿，讲姐妹俩的猫咪只要用爪子挠耳根第二天就会下起雨来，还讲那为了大家的幸福而永恒燃烧的天蝎之火——她讲述它们，守着小儿子安然入睡，然后一人工作至深夜。就在那段午夜入眠的日子里，她经常做梦，梦到裕明，梦到阿和，仿佛为了填补现实失去的部分。然而，或许是因为她没有感到后悔，亦没有……为此哭泣，渐渐地，有他们出现的梦境变得光怪陆离，然后很快消失。她依然仅仅为一位孩子述说故事。

既然自顾自下定决心，还逼迫那个孩子做出选择，那么，与那孩子分开的同时，她认为自己失去介入他的成长他的生活的资格。

之后的每一年，生日、圣诞节、新年，在重大的日子里保留挑选礼物的传统，却刻意避开需要知道尺码数的诸如衣物和鞋子之类的物品——如今鞋柜里那些旧了的、太小不能穿的运动鞋，其中没有一双是由她所赠。她为她的礼物熟练填写地址栏邮寄，或是让前往相聚的岳捎上，怎样都好，她不再更多地联系石田家。

丧失感停留身躯，逐渐沉淀、凝固、僵硬，以为变得稀薄，以为可以承担，事实不过是它与她融为一体，化为寻常，能够对付，易于习惯。

这般持续下去。

直到浓雾散尽，跨越两个世界的战斗撕裂天空，日月湮没，曾经自己对岳说出的“究竟是谁让你分不清幻想和现实”的斥责变得无比可笑。

一片混乱，紧张紧迫的状况下和那孩子重逢，她不知道应该如何伸出手，不知道应该做何表情，不知道应该说些什么。她的大儿子在没有她的时间里长高长大，她能看出他改变了很多、很多。

最后只是，面对那孩子，苦涩地微笑着。

（“你看起来很健康，太好了。”）

她……犯下了非常严重的错误，不止一时，层层叠叠，密密匝匝。

大和睁开眼睛。

屋子里比中午那会儿更加昏暗。大概到黄昏了，他这个午觉睡得很长。

坐起身，感到后背出汗后黏着睡衣，潮乎乎的，身体却轻松了不少，可以顺畅呼吸，烧退下去，头不痛了，也不那么晕了，就是下床站起身时还有点头重脚轻的感觉。

开灯，从床头柜上水壶里倒了杯水喝下，他瞄向闹钟。虽然睡得久、倒是离预定的吃药时间还有一会儿。

放下杯子，挪到门口，手搭上门把，却止住了开门的动作。

隔着门，他勉强能听见外边的对话声。

“下午的时候已经退烧了。”是妈妈在说话。

“那就好。”爸爸的声音。他已经从电视台回来了。

大和静静站在门前。

“今天……谢谢你能够过来。”

“不用道谢……”我早该来的。女性放低音量，透着几分惆怅，宛如叹息一般说道。

似乎也不知该怎么就着这个话题继续，低沉的男性嗓音沉默了几秒，开口便往别处提了：“我有买晚餐回来，你要留下来吃饭吗？” 

“不，我拜托一位朋友白天帮我照顾岳，我得去接他。”她拒绝道，声调却流露柔情，“他一定很在意他哥哥。”

“那……你准备现在就走？”

接着是一阵长久到让大和以为她不在那儿了的沉默。 

终于，“再过会儿。”她说，“过会儿得让阿和起来吃药……我看看他，再去接岳。”

心头一颤。没有听到回应，大和猜测爸爸是点了点头。

他站在那儿，有好几分钟不知道在想什么，也可能什么都没想。

片刻后，他还是推开了门。

餐厅里两位大人的视线一下子都落在大和身上。大和看见爸爸的领带还没松解，妈妈则已经披上了外套，手边的提包明显经过整理，拉好拉链，随时可以拎上离开。

“你醒了。”

奈津子自言自语般说道，朝走廊上她的大儿子走去。 

直到他面前，“身体怎么样，有感觉舒服点吗？”这是在询问了。

男孩微微仰起脑袋看她，点点头。其实现在喉咙没在难受，他可以回答的。不过他只是点头，就算还微微感到头晕。

她要走了。

他不舍地想。

（妈妈，你还……会来吗？）

他仅仅是心里想着，往她那双美丽的湛蓝眼睛看去，无法问出口，没有得到回应当然是情理之中。 

妈妈是怎么想的呢？改变不是件容易的事，怀揣恐惧依旧愿意去剖析自己、了解他人，为了建立更为紧密的联系而有所行动，尽管能够理解它们全部都很重要，可若是无人鼓励、若是看不清希望，仅仅靠他自己，他还……需要更多时间。

额头被碰触。

男孩睁大眼睛。 

用柔软的掌心触摸额头，纤细的手指贴上皮肤，寻常的温度令她宽心。激烈的情绪起伏与长期奋战的心理疲惫累积，放松之后终于以决堤之势释放，这场病痛并不是由于体质的虚弱，只是一个重建的过程，或许明天她的大儿子就能够恢复完全。

感受手心的温度，奈津子记得早晨刚来那会儿几乎烫得指尖颤抖的热意。

她问：“红豆馅和巧克力馅的鲷鱼烧，阿和你喜欢哪个？”

诶？

大和被这突如其来的问题问得一愣，不明白妈妈是什么意思，好一会儿才支支吾吾回答，“红豆……”

真正开口才能发觉喉咙仍未恢复，声音还带着喑哑。

奈津子轻轻微笑，收回手。

不久之前，虹色的光柱贯穿大地与天空、大地与大地、天空与天空，他们望着遥远得快要看不见的孩子们，强烈地祈愿归来，亦忍耐恐惧彼此支撑。

或许不存在本质上的关联，但是，今早碰触到的发烧的高温，让她回忆起了那时包裹自己的手的温度。紧握自己的那只手是那么坚实、那么可靠，一如她所知。相对的，又是那么坚硬、那么炽热，同她曾经感受过的那般，无声地持续地痛苦焚烧，那股热度足够将她的下半生焚为漫长余烬，再无复燃之日的飞灰随风而逝——她没有那么坚强，婚姻会细水长流夺去她渴望坚守的事物——一旦回头，这双眼睛所能注视的、这双手所能够到的、只有那样的未来，所以她无法接受。

她没有后悔。

但是，所谓资格不过是软弱的借口，爱意明明存在，牵挂明明不愿断绝，却以逃避的做法再度带给孩子伤害，这是她犯下的错。

必须改变。

“三茶站旁新开一家面包店，岳很喜欢那里的鲷鱼烧，下次我会带他买了一起过来，红豆味的，你也尝尝看吧，阿和。”

男孩的眼睛从深处绽放出光彩，奈津子用柔软的眼神注视她的孩子。是的，她不会回头，但她真心希望能和所爱的人们一起走下去。

于是她做出决定，同时，许下约定。

延续。延续至明日。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 部分私货来源：
> 
> “幼小的孩子跟糖块儿似的，哭了仿佛就要化了。”  
> ——《青鸟》（L'Oiseau bleu） 梅特林克（Maurice Polydore Marie Bernard Maeterlinck） 
> 
> “一天里能够看见四十三次日落星球上的玫瑰”  
> ——《小王子》（Le Petit Prince） 圣埃克絮佩里（Antoine de Saint-Exupéry）
> 
> “化为广玉兰树叶的女孩们将原野的声音缝进扣眼儿”  
> ——《原野之音》 安房直子（あわ なおこ）
> 
> “姐妹俩的猫咪只要用爪子挠耳根第二天就会下起雨来”  
> ——《会求雨的猫》 马塞尔·埃梅（Marcel Aymé）
> 
> “为了大家的幸福而永恒燃烧的天蝎之火”  
> ——《银河铁道之夜》 宫泽贤治（みやざわ けんじ）
> 
> 20200612


End file.
